An on-line game is a field which becomes more popular in an on-line cultural industry in recent years by the development of a network and computer technology. Users access a game server using terminals of the users and select a specific character to manipulate the character on-line and enjoy the game. With the development of the online games, the users require various genres of online games, and very various genres of online games have recently been being serviced.
As the types and number of the online games are increased, various online games have been being providing users with various modes in addition to a scenario mode for performing a game according to a simply determined game scenario in order to lead more users to enjoy the games
In the meantime, various currently serviced online games provide a quest which is a conditional mission independently of the mode services. The quest is a game service method for improving users' interests by providing various missions during game performance in various modes including the scenario mode and awarding prizes to a user who accomplishes a corresponding mission. In general, the quest is provided in a mission-in-mission form connected to a mission of the present mode, in which the mission of the present mission can be accomplished even when a corresponding quest is not succeeded. As a result, the quest is a kind of optional mission that does not affect game performance even though the quest is not performed, but facilitates more smooth game performance by using a prize awarded when the mission is accomplished, thereby improving game interest of users. Further, the quest is used as a game guide for enabling new users to acquire game characteristics such as game manipulating method and/or world views of game. Accordingly, the users desire to complete as many quests as possible to reduce a time that it takes to increase the level. Particularly, new users are required to performed many quests for quicker game adaptation.
However, as for the quest in the conventional online game, a specific quest is provided with a user only when the user searches for the quest during game performance, or detailed contents required for performing the quest are given to only the user who is under a condition for performing the quest, instead of the case that the quest is automatically customized and provided to the user. Accordingly, a new user may not receive the quest mostly. Further, a plurality of quests in an online game may be generally provided together at once instead of one quest. In this case, a new user may have difficulty in managing the plurality of quests. In addition, a high difficulty level quest that is not easily performed by a low-level user may be frequently provided. Accordingly, there is a problem in that this quest may act as an entry barrier to a new user rather than the guide.